thekodiakrepublicfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bill of Rights
I. Definitions ''' A. A member of the Kodiak Republic shall be defined as a completely unique individual who owns a registered account on the Kodiak Republic, and is not a representative from another region. B. A foreign user of the Kodiak Republic shall be defined as a completely unique individual who owns a registered account on the Kodiak Republic representing another region. C. A proxy user of the Kodiak Republic shall be defined as an individual who utilizes a proxy IP address and cannot prove that he or she is a unique individual. '''II. Verification of Identity A. When a proxy user has been identified by the Ministry of Defense, they shall be banned. B. The Ministry of Defense is required to request information of a suspected proxy user in order to ascertain their identity. Should the suspected proxy user prove to the Ministry of Defense that they are a unique individual, they may be classified as a member. C. A proxy user shall, should they choose to cooperate with the identity verification process, be given one week minimum before being banned in order to prove their uniqueness. D. A member who utilizes proxy may never become a citizen unless they are approved by an act of the General Assembly. III. Rights of Proxy Users A. A Proxy user must be informed of their status due to their IP address before the one week mentioned in the above article becomes a deadline. B. A Proxy user shall never be able to become a citizen, and may be banned after the one week. IV. Rights of Members A. Members shall have the right to totally free speech and press unless such speech and press is regulated by the law of the Republic. B. Members shall have the right to totally free practice of their religion unless it calls for harassment of others. C. Members shall have the right to a fair trial before the Magistrates. They shall have the right to know all of the charges against them, and shall have the right to present a defense, including presenting evidence and calling witnesses. They shall have a right to see all evidence against them, or any evidence that may help in their defense. They shall have the right to legal counsel; if no member wishes to provide counsel, the President has the obligation to appoint an Alderman to serve as counsel. Members may not be compelled to testify against themselves nor face cruel or unusual punishment. They shall have the right to bring civil charges against one another. They shall be innocent until proven guilty; it is the burden of the Government to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that an individual is guilty of a crime. D. Members shall have the right to request the suspension or banning of their own account; the administration of the Republic's boards may allow the member 48 hours to change his or her mind, but after 48 hours they are required to comply with the request of the member. Should the member request their account back, they are required to grant either it or an account with a similar name with the same post count. E. Members who are Citizens shall have the right to vote, be elected or appointed to public office, serve in the military, and petition the government in an early day motion. F. Members or their organizations shall have the right of ownership of their posts or concepts presented in the forum; a moderator may only edit such posts if they violate established laws. Members shall have the right to limited moderator powers over their property; the powers shall be the same for all property owners. V. Rights of the State A. The President has the right to edit or delete posts in order to bring the forum into compliance with the InvisionFree Terms of Service. He or she may also give this right to other moderators. B. The President and the ROOT administrator have the right to revoke moderator or administrative powers of any but the ROOT administrator when/if they are abused or used to break established laws or violate the terms of this Bill. VI. Rights of Foreign Users A. A Foreign User must present credentials from his or her region in order to be masked as an Ambassador, that shall include: 1. A link to their regional boards. 2. Their full name and title and nation within the region. 3. A signed statement authorizing the TKR Defense Ministry to perform a complete background check on the individual. 4. Answers to the following questions. EXAMPLE: Category:Laws Category:Laws